Chasing Avery
by Lyndseybug
Summary: Allison and Avery's mall trip leads them to some... interesting finds. Part of the Redemption Series
The hour ride to Hill Valley was excruciating. Avery and Allison didn't say a word to each other. Neither knew what to say. Avery had heard of Allison of course. In odd moments when Scott let down that guard he always seemed to have up. She knew Allison was the love of his life. She also knew she had died. Scott hadn't ever liked to talk about Beacon Hills. Avery took it to mean it was the worst place on the planet but… It was nice. Avery had been exploring the small town over the week and couldn't help but feel at home. Like she was meant be there. Something she's never felt about Florida. Allison on her part didn't know what to think about Avery. This person was foreign to her. She was important to Scott. And Scott was important to her. She could tell that much from being in the room with Avery for five minutes. "We're here." Avery said as she pulled into the mall parking lot. Allison frowned as she got out of the car. "What's wrong?" Avery asked. "Someone did a serious burn out in the parking lot." She said gesturing as she stared at the black marked ground. Avery shrugged. "Where do you want to go first?" She asked in bored voice. "The salon." Allison answered immediately. Avery let out a sigh of relief. "Thank god. No offense but no one should have hair that long. You know unless Jesus tells them over wise."

It took almost an hour at the salon. The hair dresser had almost fainted when she saw the mess that was Allison's post resurrection hair. She had it cut to just below her shoulders. The two wondered the mall for a while picking up pieces here and there. Avery groaned as they left the forth shop. "Is something wrong?" Allison asked. "I hate shopping." The blonde muttered. Allison scrunched her eyes together before sighing. "Me too. I mean don't get me wrong. I love clothes but I have so much more fun in the vintage shops and thrift stores. They have more verity. I feel awkward going into all these fancy stores." Avery's eyes lit up. "I so know what you mean. I hate going to the mall because the only stores that have my size are Lane Bryant and Old Navy." She gushed. "Really?" Allison knew that Avery was a bigger girl but of the two whole outfits she had seen on her they seemed trendy. As if she knew what she was thinking Avery grinned. "I find most of my clothes at Walmart and then go from there. I'll get stuff at thrift stores and online too." She said. The two continued on for a bit before deciding to get lunch from the teriyaki place in the mall. Allison shifted in her seat before asking, "How did you and Scott meet?" Avery chuckled lightly. "He spilled his coffee on me." She said. "Coffee? Scott never drinks coffee." She said, confused. "Yep. I believe it was an iced caramel cocoa cluster Frappuccino with two extra expresso shots." At that Allison grinned fondly. "That's Isaac's coffee order." Avery rolled her eyes. "And everything makes sense now. Bitch was heartsick. Tell me is Isaac's favorite song that fucking 'Video Games' song by Lana Del Ray." She asked. Allison blushed. "No," Avery let out a sigh, "but it is one of mine." Avery let out a groan. "He is so hopeless." Allison laughed. "I think it's cute." Avery snorted. "Well anyways I obviously tried to kill Scott but then I realized he was way to adorable to kill. Boy had no idea how the world worked." Avery's eyes softened and her cheeks tinted slightly. "He didn't even realize I was fat. He just wanted to have my clothes dry-cleaned and by me dinner. He was the first person to not treat me differently because of my size or the fact I'm bisexual." She confessed. Allison couldn't help but reach out and take Avery's hand. "It's ok you know? Scott being my friend gave me this confidence boost. He helped me become the person I am today. A raging bitch with a heart of gold." The two began laughing. "Ok my turn." Avery said with a glint in her eyes. Allison gulped. "What are your intensions with Scott and Isaac? I mean I know that I've only known Isaac for a hot minute but I like the guy and he makes Scott happier than I ever have so I'm kind of invested in him too." Avery rambled. Allison smiled softly at the thought of the two men. "I love Scott and I love Isaac and they love me. I guess that's enough for us." She mused. Avery nodded. "Good answer." She said. A mischievous looked crossed her face. "You know there is one store in the mall that I DO like. One I know the boys will like."

Victoria's Secret was easily one of the best things about the mall. Allison like vintage clothes but vintage underwear? Not so much. "I like that one. Makes you look especially fuckable." Avery said approvingly as Allison modeled off a lacey powdered blue lingerie set. Allison smirked. "You've got a thing for blue don't you?" She laughed, gesturing to the pile of clothes Avery had approved of. "Blue looks good on you." She said with a shrug. Allison entered the dressing room. "You know this wasn't where I thought we were going at first." She called out as she took off the underwear and put her other clothes on. "Where did you think I was taking you?" Avery asked. "Spencer's." The blonde started laughing hard. Allison stepped out and put her hands on her hips. "What is so funny?" She demanded. "You thought I was going to take you to a _sex shop_?" She asked between laughs. "Why wouldn't you?" Allison asked. "No offense Allison but you just don't seem like a sex toy kind of girl." Avery said. It was Allison's turn to smirk. "I had a dildo in high school." She said in triumph. Avery laughed. "So did I and I didn't even have sex till my sophomore year in college." Allison's smirk widened. "And a strap on. I used it on Isaac." Avery gave an approving look. "And Scott." Avery's jaw dropped and Allison preened. They paid for their purchase and left the store. As they exited Allison ran into an older man. "Oh my god! I'm so sorry!" Allison apologized to the man. "It's okay miss." He said as he brushed himself off. "I wasn't watch where I was going." He said with a kind smile. "I'm Allison." She said sticking her hand out. "Marty." They shook hands. "Say," Marty looked pained, "You don't happen to know what year it is do you?" Allison blinked at the strange question. "Actually I can't." She admitted. Marty opened his mouth to say something but Avery had come back. "Allison!" She said dramatically. Allison turned back to Marty but he was gone. "Who was that guy you were talking to?" She asked. "I'm not sure but I felt like I knew him. Or could have known him in another life." Allison said. Avery snorted. "Whatever girl. He was pretty hot though. Kind of looked like Michael J. Fox."

After the two made separate quick stops, Avery went to Game Stop while Allison stopped at Bass Pro, the two women made their way to a sex store called X Mart. "I'm glad we decided to go to this one. That Biff's Backdoor place sounded like the type of place we'd be jumped and gangbanged." Avery said as they walked in. Allison was a little taken aback. She'd talked a big game but she'd never actually been in a sex shop. She had ordered hers off Amazon. She wasn't prepared for all the… dicks. There were dicks everywhere. Avery seemed to since her hesitation and took her hand, dragging her over to the counter. A guy, no older twenty, was sitting there, riffling through a magazine called 'Big Titties'. "How can I help you?" He asked in a bored voice. "My friend here is looking for strap on to use on her hunky boyfriends. Also she needs a new dildo." The guys gestured to an aisle. Avery rolled her eyes but dragged Allison to the aisle. There were dildos of all sizes. "What about this one?" Avery picked up an average sized one. Allison scrunched up her face. "No. I want something about the same size as Isaac and Scott." She said. Avery moved to the next largest size but Allison shook her head. Avery whistled. "Damn girl." They finally decided on a slightly bigger purple one. They also picked up the matching harness. They wondered around the shop looking. "Oh my god. Allison! Look at this!" Avery called as they were looking at the costumes. Allison walked over and gapped at the costume. "You have to get this." Avery ordered. "Are you kidding me? They would flip." Allison said, embarrassed. "But think of how good the sex would be. And look it comes with the matching but plug." Allison bit her lip and grabbed the costume from her. She ended up buying the costume and a few other things that day.

A few weeks later…

Scott and Isaac entered their little apartment after work in a good mood. "Do you smell… sex?" Scott asked, sniffing the air. "Maybe Allison got lonely." Isaac waggled and eyebrow and Scott laughed. Isaac walked over to the bed room while Scott put down their bags. "What the hell?" Scott heard Isaac say when he opened the door. He rushed over and gaped at the scene. Allison was on their bed dressed as a… wolf. Her bra was cover in tan fur and she had a headband with ears attached on. She had on fur covered gloves and stockings with fur at the top that was attached to a fur covered garter belt. The piece de resistance though was the long tan tail sprouting out of her ass. "What?" Scott asked. Allison flushed. "Oh god. This was a terrible idea!" She said, obviously embarrassed. Isaac swallowed. "No. It's not." He rasped. Scott nodded in agreement. She smiled slyly. "Then you better get naked, my big bad wolves." She hadn't ever seen the two get naked faster. Both crawled onto the bad, giving her almost feral looks. Isaac feel back as Scott pulled her to him roughly, kissing her. "Such a good girl Allison." He said as he moved his hand down her back. When he reached her ass he grabbed the tail and pushed it in further, causing her to moan. "A very good girl." Isaac agreed as he kissed her nipples through her bra. "Do you want us to fuck you?" Scott whispered. "Y-yes." She moaned. Scott smacked her ass. "Wolves don't talk." He tutted. Allison let out a whine. "Good girl. If you want us to fuck you then you have to earn it." He gestured to his erection and then Isaac's. She nodded and opened her mouth. "Alpha goes first." Isaac said, sitting back to watch. Allison went to grabbed his cock but Scott grabbed her hand. "No hands." She growled and he flashed his eyes. He grabbed the back of her head to his cock and she licked him before taking him in her mouth. He thrust into her mouth, forcing her to take him. She hummed around him. She felt Isaac's fingers enter her and moaned. Scott began to thrust more franticly. Allison smirked around his dick and bit down lightly. Scott groaned and came in her mouth. He pushed her head down, forcing her to take all his load in her mouth. "Swallow." He ordered. Allison swallowed the cum. He let her go and she sat up, Isaac removing his fingers as she did. "Good girl." He panted. She let out a small howl. Isaac pulled her into a kiss, hungrily licking the remaining cum from her mouth. "If you're so hungry for my cum then clean my dick clean." Scott ordered. Isaac crawled over and began licking him clean. "On your hands and knees Allison." Scott said. Allison complied and Scott pulled Isaac up. "Suck him off." He ordered as he moved behind him. Allison opened her mouth and Isaac shoved his cock in her mouth. She heard Scott searching through a draw and pushed Isaac out of her mouth. "I started birth control last week." She reminded before taking Isaac back in her mouth. She could have sworn she heard Scott mutter Thank God but she was distracted by his dick slamming into her. Allison moaned. With every one of Scott's thrust the tail was pushed into her over and over. She was also forced to take more of Isaac in her mouth. "Scott." Isaac moaned. "Go ahead, Is." He grunted as he slammed into Allison. Isaac let out a strangled cry as he came in her mouth. Allison felt the heat rising in her stomach as she came, her pussy clutch Scott tightly as the alpha roared and came. Both men pulled out and Allison fall to her stomach. Scott pulled her up. "Not yet. Isaac still gets a turn but first you have to do something him." Isaac got on his knees and spread his cheeks. "Remember no hands." Allison flushed but crawled over. She tentatively licked his asshole before she began eating away at it. She wasn't crazy about rimming but Isaac loved it. The man panted under her ministrations. "That's enough." Scott pulled her away and both whined. "Don't worry." He pushed her on her back. Isaac crawled over to her and pushed her legs apart. He kissed her before thrusting into her, not giving her anytime to adjust. She let out a howl. "Good girl." Isaac panted. He let out a grunt as Scott pushed into him. Allison moaned and wrapped her legs around before, pulling them in deeper. Scott pounded into Isaac and Isaac into her. The sounds of grunts and moans fill the room. Allison panted, clawing at Isaac and Scott's backs. She let out a small, desprete howl. "Almost there Allie." Isaac panted. He reached between the two and began to rub her clit. Allison came with a howl, seeing stars as she did. Isaac followed her. Scott pulled out of Isaac before coming. "Allison." She crawled over. "Boobs." He ordered. She smiled and undid her bra, thanking god it was a front clasp. She wrapped her breast around his cock and tittyfucked him. He groaned and came, his jizz coating her face and boobs. She smiled a began to wipe it for, licking her fingers as she did. Isaac crawled over and helped lick it off. "That was fun." He grinned. Scott grunted in agreement. Allison blushed. "Avery convinced me to get it. She thought it was funny I think." She explained. Scott rolled his eyes. "That's because Avery is fucked up in the head." Isaac smirked and pulled the tail out of her ass. "A buttplug?" He asked. She flushed. "Kinky. Maybe next time we can use it on me. I always was disappointed we didn't get tails when we turned." The two laughed and threw themselves on him. "Don't worry Isaac. I got us plenty of toys to try out."


End file.
